lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrQuest17/Skylor to be in Lego Dimensions/ story pack predictions
Hi guys, MrQuest17 back again with another awesome blog for you all. Now as we all know recently sixteen new franchises have been revealed for the next phase of Lego Dimensions along with four more unannounced franchises. Skylor Theory I believe we also know that both Green Arrow and Supergirl will be making appearances in Phase 2, confirming the existence of characters from returning franchise. Now for the exciting part, alot of you may not remember but a few months ago members in Eurobricks found a list of game data, that included files for Harry Potter ,Hermione and a file codenamed ZEUSS, as well as other items and characters we already knew about. Now one of the files I noticed on there was named Skylor, at that time it probably wouldn't been of any significance, but I've recently realised that Skylor (If this is the Ninjago Skylor) has not appeared anywhere yet in the game. Not in the Adventure Worlds, levels or Level Pack Levels as far as I'm aware, this has lead me to believe that she's possibly going to be playable in Phase 2 of LD. Here's my main theory about this topic: With the release of the new Ninjago Rise of the Villains sets, so far there has been no Skylor mini-figure, causing doubt to her appearance in Lego Ninjago Season 7, however as her father Master Chen, is indeed going to play a big part in this upcoming season, my theory is that she's going to appear as the secondary main protagonist, next to Cole and will eventually become part of the team. This new season of Ninjago will start to air in the fall, for you Americans and what I'm thinking is that, what better way to help promote this new season, than to give it a level/story pack. This pack whichever one it is, will feature Skylor in an exclusive to Lego Dimensions, Rise of the Villains outfit, as well as the story of Rise of the Villains. You may think that this would be a bit much for this season of Ninjago, but hear me out. The Ninjago community has lateley been feeling that this could be the final season before a reboot of sorts, via the Ninjago movie, so it would be the perfect way to end this current era of Ninjago. Skylor- Skybound .jpg Story Packs Right now onto my second topic for this blog . As we all know one of the new types of packs that will be added to Lego Dimensions will be the Story Pack . We've already had two of these confirmed for Lego Dimensions Phase 2, with Ghostbuster(2016) and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them being the next one. Thes Story Packs will most likeley turn out to be the 5 connectables that we found on that trademark list, last September. Now personally I believe that Lego will sanction 3 of these story packs off to licensed movie properties, with those being: *GhostBusters(2016) *Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them *A-Team anniversary Going onto those last two Story Packs, I believe that Lego will want to use to promotes their own brands and get a bit of publicty for them. These are the packs that I predict for these two: *Lego Ninjago: Rise of the Villains, with Skylor *Lego City Undercover sequel, with Chase Mccain. Chase Mccain.png FB.png Rise of the Villains.png Lego Dimensions Abby Yates.jpg Well that's it for now guys, hope you are all enjoying E3 2016 and please comment down below with your thoughts on these theories and as always see ya later! Category:Blog posts